


Little Mage

by Chocolate_milk



Series: Little Things [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Macro/Micro, Monster World, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_milk/pseuds/Chocolate_milk
Summary: White Mage Ryou receives a sticky surprise from the dark shadow festering in the Ring.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, White Mage Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: Little Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Little Mage

**Author's Note:**

> tagged as tender tho it's literally bakura x monster world ryou figure lol  
> sorry :p

Bakura huffed, eyes skimming over the most recent written notes on their Ancient Egypt diorama. Making an accurate diorama that was true to scale while also omitting any irrelevant structures without messing up the story line was proving a strenuous task; to confirm this, Bakura's temples pulsated angrily.

He struggled to decipher Ryou's curly handwriting that developed from being away from school for too long, reading the scrawled note at the bottom of the plan, circled in red marker.

"'Add miniature Zorc in Pharaoh's tomb as a side boss/plot'?" Bakura read, furrowing his eyebrows. He screwed up the note, fuming to himself. "My memories didn't have... Side plots. Stupid landlord. Even if they did, they certainly wouldn't be so uninspired."

He threw the crumpled note behind himself, still muttering under his breath, missing the bin by a generous inch. 

Frowning to himself in a more general annoyance, Bakura left his seat at the head of the games table and began collecting the unpainted figurines that were out for reference. Right now even seeing them was proving a nuisance to him.

Bakura began a trudge to pack away the wooden figurines, those of which were gripped tight in his hands. He reached a shelf full of plastic storage containers and examined the labels placed on their fronts and moved accordingly.

"Buildings... NPCs... Playable characters... Ah, WIPs." Bakura placed the blank figures back in their rightful places. He didn't bother to be gentle with them as they wobbled into position; these figures, once painted, would represent the Pharaoh's priests. Ungodly creatures, Bakura thought, ironically.

A scuttling sound reverberated from the shelf.

Bakura paused, placing the lid back onto the storage unit. It sounded again-- this time, Bakura's eyes found the neighbouring box which shook ever so slightly, as though something was scurrying around in there.

A rat! It must be-- Bakura thought in reason, glaring at the box. The scuttling sound was alike to small legs pattering around an empty hallway, the sound of a vermin infestation. 

Bakura's eyes narrowed, edging closer to the 'Playable character' box until he loomed above it menacingly. If some revolting vermin had stumbled into his belongings then the creature would soon be upon an untimely demise. Perhaps the rodent would be placed in a box of mouse traps? Penalty games weren't just for the humans who crossed his host.

Bakura's bony fingers caught the rim of the container's lid, a morbid feeling of amusement flickering over him. Upon opening the lid, Bakura found a peculiar lack of any rats or mice.

The figures were all lined up properly; Beast tamer Yugi, Gunman Honda, the rest of the gang and a whole load of Ryou's old friends' characters figurines.

White Mage Bakura-- or White Mage Ryou, as his host originally penned it-- was staring up at him in a position Bakura didn't recall Ryou carving it in. It looked as though its head was gazing upward, at him.

"...Master?" Bakura stilled at the small voice, blinking incredulously. The figures face (consisting of finely painted eyes and lips, Bakura watched it be painted) incredibly twisted from wonderment to terror. "You're not my master!" The figure exclaimed.

Bakura blinked once more, he hadn't imagined that, meaning that his host's puny figure had just spoken to him. At a loss of what to do, Bakura stared down as the figure jumped comically and began frantically scuttling across the box, away from Bakura's mahogany gaze.

Bakura snapped out of his daze fast. A dark smirk arose on his face as he watched the White Mage tremble behind the dormant Warrior Jounouchi figure.  
  
Bakura reached his hand into the box, knocking Jounouchi's character with the side of his hand and watching it topple over before grasping the Mage's hat with two fingers and hoisting it up.

The Mage let out a shriek of shock as Bakura lifted, observing the flailing figure in sardonic amusement. A deep rumble of laughter bubbled up inside of him and he let it out in a bark of amusement. The figurines struggled desperately against his grip to no avail.

"I forgot he sealed a part of his soul in you," Bakura said, watching it flail. He tilted his head. "I didn't expect you would still hold that part of him. Though, it certainly works to take my mind off more important issues." The stress of the Egyptian diorama was out of his head, he noted, perhaps the Mage would be an interesting source of amusement after all.

He plopped the little Magician into his hand-- that of which glared to the best extent it could, with such a simple face. The figure was plopped into a seated position, legs out in front of it.

"I'm not afraid of you!" White Mage Ryou said, trembling.

Bakura's white eyebrow raised in amusement. "Good," he said back, simply. This did nothing to stifle the Mage's nerves, Bakura could feel the figure shake as tremors travelled down his hands to the tips of his fingers.

He continued to hold the White Mage in his outstretched hand, holding his flat hand higher so they were at eye level. The Mage retained eye-contact, determination flaring in its eyes no matter how scared it obviously was.

"I'm bored," Bakura told the figure, beginning to leave the games' room with the Mage sat upon his hand still. "I think you should amuse me."

"I don't care what you do," the Mage said, "just stay away from my friends."

Bakura rolled his eyes, poking the angered Mage in the stomach, who winced. He dully noted the comparison between his finger and the Mage's width, thoughtful. He smirked in consideration.

"I'm in my house all alone, I don't know where you think your friends are hiding." It was true; Yugi and his gang were off dealing with Pegasus' adopted son, or something, the last Bakura heard. They were nowhere to be seen.

The White Mage looked around from where it was perched on Bakura's hand, warily, glared at Bakura in reply.

"This isn't your house, it's my masters." Bakura didn't reply, darkly sweeping his eyes over the figures adamant form.

Bakura observed the Mage while he made a quick journey to Ryou's bedroom, taking a seat in front of his host's desk and placing the figurine onto the desk's surface. The Mage jumped off his hand, eager to distance them.

Bakura lowered his head to stare further at the Mage, moving his pointer finger to poke its stomach.

Not this time; the Mage grappled with his staff upon seeing Bakura's approaching appendage and shouted out. A blurt of white magic left the staff, colliding into Bakura's hand which stilled. The Mage observed the hand warily before smiling in determination as it stayed still.

A paralysation spell-- "I didn't think that would work," the Mage said, beginning to wander around the desk to find a way off.

"Because it didn't. Blunder," Bakura said darkly, grasping the figure in his hand who let out a gasp, staff clinking on the desk as it fell. "You're a level one again, remember. You don't even have the power to help yourself."

Bakura held the terrified Wizard in his hand, between bony fingers, considering the best course of action.

"My magic-- it--!"

"Don't be so naive," Bakura chided, prodding the Magician's cheek with his spare hand before flicking it, causing a flinch. "At least you've given me a reason to really punish you." As though he'd needed a reason to before, but maybe it would give the Mage some understanding.

The Mage began flailing and struggling in Bakura's grip once again, his insufficient size proving less than helpful. He was barely the size of Bakura's palm-- and he couldn't for the life of him get the fingers to budge.

Bakura grunted in amusement, moving himself to Ryou's bed in the corner of the room, ignoring the figure.

He settled himself onto the mattress, lying on his back. He held the squirming Mage above his chest, watching it. Bakura shifted his fingers until the Mage's clothed middle was exposed but its arms and legs were still restrained by his fingers.

Bakura jabbed the Mage's middle with his finger, watching it flinch and shout out in distress. Before he did anything, he would have to... check something.

With his free thumb and finger, he gripped the fabric of the Mage's robe with his nail and pulled-- despite the Mage's shocked shrieks. He felt the fabric rip with tremors up his fingers, vibrations going through his hand.

"What are you doing?" The Mage said, voice frantic. Bakura stared at him, eyes leaving the small, exposed body and meeting its face-- defiant and flush.

"I'm bored and I'm punishing you, what does it look like?" Bakura said. His suspicions were confirmed, shadow magic was a crazy thing-- and this time, it had granted the White Mage a cock, alas it was half the size of the nail on his pinky finger. "It's so small."

"Eeek!" White Mage Ryou renewed his struggle to free himself from Bakura's grip, trying his hardest to cover himself. Watching in terror as Bakura's finger swept closer and closer to his exposed body. "Don't look at that!"

Bakura, gentler than his previous pokes, began to stroke his fingertip across the Mage's stomach, drifting down till he reached its tiny flaccid cock. The Mage choked out words of alarm gargling out as Bakura began to rub his finger over the appendage.

Bakura watched, fascinated. Let his grip fall ever so slightly when he felt the Mage's struggle die down somewhat. He continued a light rub against the Magician's cock until he felt the meagre feeling of firmness under his finger pad.

"Stop it!" The Mage said, tears beginning to conjure at the corners of his acrylic-painted eyes. "You're the worst! Worse than... Zorc..."

"I am, am I?" Bakura said back, raising an eyebrow-- flashbacks of the late Pharaoh's tomb in his head. The Mage sniffled. Bakura brought his hand to his mouth, wetting his finger. "Of course, I am. A lot worse than him."

Upon moving his finger away, Bakura was given a new, interesting view. He tilted his head, surveying the Mage's now erect cock. He rubbed it with his now sodden finger-- savouring the moans of shocked pleasure the Mage gave out. The figurine began to struggle under Bakura's grip again. The Mage's whines went straight to Bakura's cock.

Bakura licked his lips, eyes lidded. The moans were good-- although quiet given the miniature voice box-- but the yells weren't doing much for him but causing a clash of morals which made him frown.

He stopped his ministrations, readjusting the struggling Mage in his grip and brought it closer to his face. The Mage froze, red-faced and teary-eyed.

"Listen," Bakura started, gaining the upset figure's attention, who sniffled, "I may be a bad guy but I'm not unreasonable." May have been a small white lie. "I'll let you off and put you back in your box on one condition..."

"You won't do anything to me?" The Mage sniffled.

"Yup, I'll stop immediately. In fact, listen to this: I'll never even touch you again, got it?" Bakura trained his hungry gaze away from the Mage's cock that was tempting him. "Just one small condition."

"..." The Mage's painted eyes were still full of disbelief and determination, annoyingly. Glared at Bakura. "I don't believe you."

Bakura resisted an eye roll-- if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was to delude Ryou; he imagined that rung true with any aspect of him, a small shard of his soul or not.

He put on his most sincere fake eyes he could muster, staring at the miniature. "I promise." His words sure sounded genuine. "I'll even return your staff." That of which was discarded on Ryou's desk.

The Mage was quiet, looked away from Bakura, wary. Begrudgingly, the Mage began to consider Bakura's words.

"...Okay, I believe you. What's the condition?"

Bakura inwardly let out a sigh of relief, letting the Mage slip out his fingers until the miniature was sat upon his chest, frowning.

"If you can get me to cum in, say, five minutes, then I'll put you back and we'll pretend this never happened," Bakura smirked at the little Mage who blinked up at him, shocked. He knew he could withstand five minutes of whatever the Mage would do; he wanted near desperately to see the pitiful Magician pleasure his arousal.

The Mage frowned, pulling at its ripped robes to cover itself before giving in. "If that's what I have to do to stop you, then, I'll do it."

"Good," Bakura said, plain and simple. He unbuttoned his jeans and struggled to push them down and off his legs while laying down, know that sitting up would send the figure flying. He kicked his jeans off his feet and into the room, pushing his briefs down and exposing his developing erection to the air.

The Mage was sat defiantly on Bakura's chest still, not making eye contact and trying its best to cover itself. Bakura grappled it in his hand again, with minimal struggle.

He kept a firm grip on the White Mage, sitting up to ensure he could watch comfortably and bringing the figurine down with him-- who gaped at the looming appendage. Before placing the Mage down, Bakura settled the red-faced figure so it was sat on the crown of his cock that twitched in interest.

Bakura chuckled darkly, eyeing the comparison. The Mage still wouldn't meet his eye-- shamefully.

"It definitely won't fit," Bakura said conversationally, watching the painted eyes widen in horror and renewing its struggle; only succeeding in rubbing its backside on the head of Bakura's cock.

Bakura groaned at the sensation, no matter how small. Grinning down at the figure lecherously.

He shifted his hand to plop White Mage Ryou onto his thigh, who was beginning to look quite pale.

The White Mage sighed, sniffling slightly, finally looking up at Bakura's face with a pathetic expression. Bakura bit his lip, feeling the small footsteps on his thigh.

"When do I start?" The Mage asked, in a shameful, small voice.

Bakura tilted his head, gripping his cock with a weak grip, stroking up and down. He gazed down at the Magician, teasingly smirking. "Whenever you want to start."

The Mage sighed, tentatively stepping from its place on Bakura's thigh over to his pelvis, vaguely avoiding Bakura's cock that loomed over it. Bakura watched as the Mage gulped, moving barely a millimetre closer to where Bakura wanted him.

"Tick, tock," Bakura mocked, "You're wasting time."

The Mage jumped, looking worried. In only a few steps the figure found Bakura's erection, tentatively rubbing at it with one hand. Then, gaining more confidence, adding a second hand, rubbing its hands up and down.

"You got me aroused," Bakura said, panting. The Mage blushed, confused and ashamed but didn't falter its attention to Bakura's cock. Bakura chuckled breathlessly, watching the Mage grow embarrassed. "Take it as a compliment-- you're the only doll who's ever gotten me like this."

The Mage tried it's best to ignore the comments, trying to think up ways to arouse Bakura more-- enough to make him come, and quickly. The Wizard considered the wet finger that had rubbed it before; it had felt unlike anything the Mage ever felt before.

Timidly, the Mage withdrew its hands, much too Bakura's dismay, grunting in annoyance. Bringing its hands up to its mouth, the Mage licked at its hands until they were wet and spitty, uncertainly returning to Bakura's cock. Bakura let out a breathy moan of approval, gyrating his hips slightly upward.

'It's working!' The Mage thought, determination returning. Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, the figure stepped closer to Bakura's cock, closing its eyes, leaning forward and sticking out its tongue; licking up all the surface it could reach.

Bakura let out a huff of arousal, watching the figure kiss up against his dick. He threw his head back-- fantasising about the little figure.

His cock twitched, pulsating with need. Bakura let out a moan.

Bakura brought his hand back down, poking at the Mages back-- pushing it against his manhood. The Mage pulled back, confused-- Bakura huffed at the removal of the figure's wet mouth.

"Rub against me," Bakura said breathily, pushing the Magician's backside against his cock, producing a moan as the miniature's cock met his own.

The White Mage fell against Bakura's cock, panting-- shivering at the delicious contact. Returning its mouth against the appendage, the Magician let its body rub against Bakura feverishly. 'This is good,' the Mage reasoned, barely able to think straight. 'I can cover more surface this way. There's no way I'll fail the condition this way!'

The material it had struggled to cover its body with slipped slightly, exposing its bare cock to Bakura's, letting out a groan of shock at the warmth. The Mage continued to rub its body against Bakura's, the friction causing it to cry out, desperate.

Bakura grunted in satisfaction, watching the Mage pleasure him. It felt better than he'd expected.

His cock twitched against the Mage's little body that frantically rubbed up against him. The Mage was crying out in pleasure unlike anything it'd felt before, grappling its arms around Bakura's erection in a hug to stay up, thrusting its hips against the warmth.

Bakura let out a chuckle, rubbing the Mage's bottom with his finger, before grabbing the Mage's remaining robes, stilling the figure. The Mage let out a whine as Bakura stilled its desperate push for completion.

"I don't need you coming too soon," Bakura explained, grabbing the little Mage's damaged robes and stripping it from the figure. "Also, your time's up, little Wizard."

Barely processing its robes disappearance, the White Mage fell lenient, letting Bakura's hand grab at it without any fuss. 

Bakura lapped at his free hand's fingers, drenching them in slick spit. He pulled the White Mage up until it was chest level, bringing his fingers in between its white legs. The Mage let out a drawn-out moan as Bakura's slick finger caressed its cock before rubbing up to its hole, massaging the skin there.

The Mage's eyes opened in slight shock, panting as Bakura began pushing his finger into its miniature body. Letting out a yelp at the intrusion but Bakura didn't stop, forcing the finger further into the Mage.

It continued to yelp in pain before Bakura's insistent finger began to feel more natural-- the pain easing until it felt almost... pleasurable. The Mage gasped and moaned, Bakura forcing it further onto his finger.

"Nnngg!! Ahhh! I'm-- It's too-- Nggghhh!"

"Gonna come?" Bakura panted the question, shameless. "Not before your master, I hope."

Bakura pushed the nude Mage back against his cock, finger still thrust in and out its hole. He was close. He thrust his digit into the Mage again, who whined desperately, the force of his hand bringing the Mage up against his cock, masturbating Bakura in return.

The room reverberated with their moans and pants until it became too much.

The Mage reached its peak first, yelling out, squirting its load onto Bakura's still-erect cock.

Bakura removed his finger, grabbing the spent Mage and bringing it to the head of his cock, stroking to completion with his free hand. He groaned as his climax found him, spurting cum out onto the Mage he held over his crown, drenching it in cum, letting it cover the figurine's legs, stomach, splattering onto its face and Bakura spread its tiny ass, letting his come reach its hole, too.

Bakura's eyes fell closed, panting deeply. He let himself catch his breath before surveying the miniature-- seeing it passed out in his hand, obviously spent, dredged in cum.

Bakura felt a familiar stir in the Ring-- Ryou was becoming sentient. Bakura, frantic, wiped off the White Mage with Ryou's duvet cover. The last thing he needed was Ryou seeing his prized figure looking like... (Bakura stared down at the little Mage)... how it was looking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527558) by [Weltschmerzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer)




End file.
